iLove you?
by Rayjpop
Summary: My version of what happened during iBeat the Heat. Why Griffin really went to Carly's apartment. Slightly AU and OOC. Freddie/Griffin Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I had this idea of why Griffin decided to visit Carly's apartment, and no, it was not to save his PeeWee babies. This is slightly AU, and the characters may be OOC. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this! Please R&R! **""-Speech ''-Thought **-Text Messages**

_Warnings_: Freddie/Griffin love. Don't like, don't read, it's simple.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to iCarly. I only own the plot, and I'm sure you don't want to sue me for that.

**iLove you?**

_Freddie's POV_

It was the worst heat wave in Seattle's history, the cold, wet city was suddenly warm, dry and above 100 degrees. I was trying to remain nice and cool at Carly's apartment but it wasn't working at all. The normally chilly room that we- Carly, Sam, Spencer and I- love was destroyed by this freak heat wave. We were all excited when Spencer said the large metal box was a Norwegian air-conditioner. We had just set it up and strung the bright yellow tubes around the apartment when we had a blackout. Spencer said it was because of the entire city using their air-conditioners at full blast.

'This is just great! Now it's getting hot again.' I thought to myself as I fell onto the couch. I was checking my phone when I got a text message from _him._

*Hey babe, can I come over b/c I lost power at my place.* I read and inwardly smiled. I quickly replied a yes when I heard Carly mention a generator. Spencer ran into the kitchen closet and returned with a gas powered generator. He was lost in the wires when I heard my mother at the door. She was insanely paranoid about me and making sure I was alive. I decided to help Spencer escape the tangle of cords and hooked up the machine properly. I flipped the last switch and the lights and air thankfully came back.

I pulled Spencer aside while my mother enjoyed the air with her eyes closed. She was distracted for a few minutes and I decided to ask my question.

"Spence? Can I ask a huge favor of you?" I asked him while we were in the kitchen. Carly and Sam were watching _Celebrities Underwater _and couldn't hear me.

"Sure Fredo, what's up?" He replied fixing the tape on one of the tubes. He started mumbling to himself about the useless tape and the yellow tubes.

"I have two friends coming over. And one of them I wanted some privacy with one of them. Since my mom is here, could I borrow your room when they get here?" I tried not to use 'him or her' because I wasn't sure he would be ok with me and a guy alone, especially in his room. He stared at me for a few minutes before answering.

"Who is coming over? I thought it was only that girl, Sabrina." Spencer said wile pointing a tube at his face.

"Yeah, she is. But she's not the one I want privacy with. It's Griffin. I...w-we...h-have..." I said starting to mumble towards the end. What I meant to say was, 'I been dating him for a while in secret.' I was nervous that Spencer would freak about me, I guess I was wrong.

"Oh, ok. That's fine with me. Just be sensible Freddie." He said placing a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Thank you so much Spencer! Sabrina knows about me and Griffin. She is coming over to make sure Carly and Sam remain in the dark. Please don't mention anything Spencer. Also, could you make sure no one goes into your room?" He nodded and winked at me before walking toward the living room. I knew what he meant with 'Be sensible' it meant 'No sex'. That was fine because I wasn't planning on doing that anyway.

~A While Later, Before Griffin arrives~

Sabrina arrived and we chatted about anything. She understood why my eyes were locked onto the door. People kept flooding into the apartment. I locked Spencer's door because no room was safe from the crowd, plus Spencer was standing in front of the hall anyway, talking to Gia. I saw Carly open the door but I couldn't see who it was, I was nervous. If it was Griffin then Carly would question why he was here uninvited. He _was_ invited but only Sabrina and Spencer knew about it.

The door opened again and I saw Griffin wheeling three blue-green tubs toward the kitchen. He winked at me when he passed me and Sabrina giggled and wished me luck. I politely excused myself from the conversation and motioned for Griffin to follow me. I signaled to Spence that I would be in his room and he smiled at us in response. This caused Gia to smile at Spencer, thinking he was smiling at her.

We walked down the hall and I was glad no one was back here. I had just shut Spencer's door when Griffin attacked me with his lips. I moaned loudly and he took this as a sign to grind his body into mine. I was pleasantly surprised at this but when he backed off I was confused.

"Did I do something Griffin?" I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. His face was stone and he looked troubled. 'Please, don't break up with me. I love you.' I was chanting that in my head hoping that someone would make it true.

"No Freddie. I don't want to be a secret. I want to tell everyone that I love you and that you are mine." He was going to continue but I cut him off.

"I love you?" I said hoping that would make him not want to dump me.

"I'm glad to know that you feel the same. I just want to be with you and not have to make excuses. You are worth it but it gets old, fast. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I damn well please." He grabbed my hand and his eyes began to water.

"Oh, Griffin. I will tell them today if that will make you stop crying. I'm the crier, remember? You're supposed to be the big, strong, tough guy." I smiled at him hoping my attempt at a joke would make him laugh, it did.

"And don't you forget that!" He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. I nearly melted because his skin was so warm. "They are your friends, they will accept you no matter what. If they don't then I will be here forever." He placed a small kiss on the top of my forehead. He wasn't always a 'bad boy', he could be very sweet and sincere when he wanted to be. He told me that the 'bad boy' thing was just a show for Carly. I knew the real Griffin, the teen who collects PeeWee babies, cries during thunderstorms and can turn me on with just a sideways glance.

I nodded at his comment and buried my face into his chest. He pulled me on top of him and began to kiss me again. He then flipped me and pinned me beneath him grinding into me once again.

"Wait, I promised Spencer that I wouldn't do it in his bedroom." I said as soon as he released my lips. He smirked and I knew what that meant, he found a loophole.

"His room right?" I nodded at his comment. "Nothing about his bathroom?" I smiled as he pulled me into the batrhoom. I knew this was a good idea.

~After everyone but Griffin leaves~

"I'm so glad it's over! I got my space back." Carly said as she tried to fix her Utopian society. 'Griffin was supposed to watch it, oh well.'

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I am in love with..." I calmly said but then the nerves hit making me freeze on the spot. I saw him nod finsished the last word. "...Griffin."

"Frediffer we know! We went through your phone a few days ago." Sam said with a smirk on her face. This was worse than any of her insults or punches. "You are one twisted guy Freddie." She must have read that one text message I sent Griffin. Carly nodded and super glued a building together.

"He is my twisted guy." Griffin said pulling me into a rough kiss, "And if you ever lay a hand on him Sam I will make you regret it." His dark smile had me scared out of my mind. It was perfect! My friends accepted me and I wouldn't be harassed by Sam anymore! He pulled me into another bear hug and whispered a few words to me.

"Told you babe. They like you just fine. Plus I am your sexy teddy bear right?" His sexy voice made my face turn beat red. I smiled as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I couldn't be any happier than at this exact moment.

**A/N:** I don't know if I want to have this be a one or two shot. I'm leaning toward the two but if you review and let me know I may just make it a chapter story! Please Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I decided to continue this, even though I got one review! If you have read this story please review and let me know if you liked it or if I should keep writing this story. Thank you to **The Panda King** for the review, it means alot! Anyway, this is the second chapter of **iLove you?** and it will have at least 2 more chapters after this.

_Warnings_/Disclaimers: I do not own anything used in this story. I am not making money off of this. There will be some boy/boy mentions, don't like then you don't have to read.

**Chapter 2: iHave a Date!**

We were all sitting around the Shay apartment watching some lame movie about a girl, a vampire and a shirtless guy. Carly and Sam were practically drooling over the shirtless hunk while I was drooling over _my_ hunk. I reached for Griffin's hand instead my hand landed on his thigh. He turned to smile at me which caused me to turn a bright red.

"Geez. I don't know what to watch. The movie or Freddie and Griffin going at it." Carly said jokingly nudging Sam's arm. We all had a good laugh at her comment, even if I turned a deeper red when she said it. I heard 'He ate my heart.' a few times before Griffin answered his cell. He didn't say anything at all he just slammed his phone shut.

"It was my ma. My dad got his arm stuck and she needs me to get him out or else." Griffin explained when I shot him a questioning look, not moving an inch from the couch.

"Or else what?" asked Sam with a wicked grin. She could be a demon whenever she wanted and I have Griffin to thank for saving me from her. I knew I had no reason to be scared anymore but old habits die hard.

"None of your business, _Samantha._" Griffin used her full name which no one ever used before, not even the teachers. His eyes never left the blond girl as he took my hand.

"Come on Griff, I'll walk you home." I said pulling on his hand. He wheeled his tubs toward the door that I held open for him. I mainly held the door for him so I could watch his sexy ass walk down the hall. We were waiting for the elevator when he started talking.

"I can't believe how crazy the day was. I had a blast Freddie." His deep voice had me entranced as he continued to talk during the elevator ride. Somehow we were in the middle of the plaza before I realized he asked me a question.

"Do you want to know what the 'Or else' was about?"

"Sure, only if you want to tell me." I replied trying not to be concerned over the 'Or else.'

"I kind of have to. It involves you." He said smirking at me and kept on walking toward his house.

"How does it involve me?" I asked trying to figure out what he meant. I was clueless so I let him explain.

"This Saturday night you and me have a date. I have everything already planned but I had to do something for her before I could go." I gave him a confused look again, "She want's to meet you I couldn't get out of it." I thought it was so sweet that he still did the 'meeting the parents'. Since today was Thursday I happily agreed to the date and meeting his parents.

"Aww. Does little Griff still wuv his mommy?" I joked using a baby voice.

"Shut it Benson. Your mother is _way_ worse than mine. And I respect her wishes and she really wants to meet the one who stole my heart." He punched me lightly on the arm and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but my mother doesn't know and if she did I would never be able to see you." I rubbed the area where he punched me and within minutes we were at his house.

"Why can't I meet your mother now?" I might as well get it over now instead before the date.

"Okay. That would work. Come on in." Griffin welcomed me inside his house.

His mother welcomed me and was very warm toward her son's boyfriend. She smiled at everything I said and kept asking me if I needed anything. His dad walked in after she offered me something to drink for the tenth time. He acted slightly pissed off which I understood completely. He had a son who liked me, another guy so I understood his anger/rudeness. Griffin gave him a look that said 'Be nice.' He shook my hand and explained he had got stuck and his wife couldn't help him get out. I tried to be polite and excused myself from the room which caused his mom to smile and his dad to huff. He walked me to the front door and closed it behind him giving us our needed privacy.

"Sorry about that. My dad never got used to me liking other guys. And my mom is always like that." He apologized for his family which he didn't need to.

"It's fine. They were nice, really." I truthfully said. He leaned in to capture my lips with his when the door suddenly opened. His dad stood there staring at us almost kissing. I pulled back and said good bye hugging Griffin before I left.

~Back at the Shay Apartment~

Before I had a chance to shut the door Carly started bombarding me with questions from the kitchen. 'You call him Griff?', 'What took so long?', 'Why are you smiling?' and my personal favorite 'Did you meet his mother?'. Sam surfed the computer like nothing had happened.

"Yes, I did meet his mother. She seemed nice while his father acted like I turned his son over to the dark side." I explained, I needed to ask them something but I wasn't sure how they would react.

"Yeah, he acted wierd around me too." admitted Carly with a small smile, "Do you want any of my special lemonade?"

Sam and I made that mistake once before and we were planning on never doing that again. Carly seem unfazed when we refused, this was normal for her as only she could stomach her lemonade.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I slowly asked sitting down on the sofa trying to not make eye contact.

"I guess Freddly." grunted Sam from the swivel chair, she was trying to be nice but it was hard for her.

"He asked me on a date but I need something nice to wear." Carly cut me off before I got to my question.

"All your clothes are nice. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they are all 'normal', I need something that will wow him. Something that he will find really sexy." I explained, "So I was wondering if you guys would go shopping with me. And maybe do my hair?"

I covered my ears when they both screeched at my request. They were excited to help me find something to wear. Sam couldn't hide her smile from me, I think she was actually happy for me. We planned it to go shopping tomorrow and then they would help me with my hair before the date. I left and headed across the hall to my apartment. I went straight to my bed as the heat took alot out of me. The second my head I was sound asleep with a huge grin on my face.

**A/N:** Yay~! Its done! I hope that I get at least one review for this chapter! Please R&R! Have a nice day! ~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to the reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter of **iLove you?**. Also, Freddie's mom is OOC very much so please don't be mad at me! Please R&R!

_Warning/_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. There will be some bashing, it is not how I feel about the bashed group at all. I am one of them! Some mention of a boy/boy relationship, don't like?, Not my fault.

**iLook good?**

I woke up early because I was just so excited and nervous about the date tomorrow. I glanced at the digital clock on my wall noticing that it was half past 8 in the morning. Friday morning in the middle of summer vacation and Carly, Sam and I were going shopping so I could impress Griffin.

'Might as well head over.' I threw on a shirt and a pair of loose jeans along with some sandals. I walked out of my room messing my hair with my hand trying to make it stop defying gravity. As I entered the kitchen I noticed that my mom wasn't here. I spotted a note on the fridge, the writing was so perfect that I knew my mom wrote it. I read the note in my head as I made myself some breakfast and ate it.

'Good Morning! I unfortunately have to work double shifts because my co-worker, Nicole, is visiting her sister. So I now have to work her shift and mine. I probably won't see you much this weekend, so think of it as a vacation. You know how to feed yourself, at least I hope so. There is $100 in the envelope behind the note. It's yours to spend as you want. Love, mom.' Below there was a list of emergency numbers so I returned the note to the fridge but kept the envelope full of money. I knew she tries to give me freedom and I know it's hard for her. I grabbed my house keys and my cellphone before heading across the hall to the Shay apartment.

"It's me, can I come in?" I said walking into my second home. I walked to the counter and sat on a swivel chair.

"Good morning Freddie. Ready to go shopping?" asked Carly still in her pajamas, bunny slippers while her hair looked like it was attacked by a cat.

"Glad to see you are trying to look your best for company." I joked at my friend as I logged onto the iCarly website. Ever since we lost it twice I always check it first thing in the morning.

"You're family, not company, so I don't have to 'look' anything around you." She laughed and poured herself a glass of Peppy Cola. I thought about tomorrow as I checked the views for the last iCarly. I realized we had a problem, both my date and iCarly were tomorrow night.

"Carly, I think we might have a problem with tomorrow. My date and iCarly are both tomorrow night. I can't be in two places at once." My face showed my concern because I knew if I had to choose I would pick Griffin.

"Well, when is your date exactly? Is it after we are usually done with iCarly?" Carly asked her face was still calm and she didn't looked worried at all.

"I don't know! Heck, I don't know what we are even doing tomorrow night." I replied freaking out. I always spazz out when I get nervous.

"Well call him already!" exclaimed Carly leaning against the counter. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"WHAT?" Griffin barked through the phone, I forgot, he was NOT a morning person and here I was calling him before 9am.

"It's me sexy." I answered trying my best not to snicker. He sounded so mad and I found myself strangely turned on by it.

"O-oh. Sorry, y'know..." he apologized and I heard him shift in his bed, "Are you ok? You never call me _this_ early, what's up?"

"Well, it is about our date tomorrow." I replied to my half-awake boyfriend.

"Do you want to cancel? Did Sam say anything after I left?" He asked with his voice unable to hide his concern. He never trusted Sam and I knew why. He didn't like anyone messing with me, he called me 'Too nice and forgiving.' Especially when it concerned Sam.

"No and no. Sam hasn't done anything and I wouldn't cancel for the world. I do iCarly on the same night. " I explained drumming my fingers against the counter.

"I know babe, didn't I tell you? I had planned on picking you up after your show. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course! it is Griffin! I will let you go back to sleep now. Good _morning, _my very sexy bear." I whispered the last part to him, I didn't want Carly to hear.

"_Night,_ Freddie!" I heard a click and knew the call had ended.

"I heard _everything._ You should really lower the volume on the speaker." Carly said with a knowing smile and my face reddened.

* * *

~At the mall with Sam a few hours later~

"What is the plan? I think wandering around the mall aimlessly is really going to help me find clothes for my date." I sarcastically said to my two friends.

"Lunch! Then we will stop by the store that just opened a few days ago. Cold...no...Carly do you know?" Sam tried to explain before confusing herself.

"Yeah, I think it's called Cold Subject. It's insanely popular for recently opening." Carly lead the way through the mall toward the food court. Sam ran off in the direction of BBQ Hut, Carly walked toward the Burger Bell and I headed for the Taco King. We all met at a table and discussed the 'look' I should be going for.

Carly suggested that I for a more 'sophisticated' look. I knew she meant a preppy look. Sam disagreed and claimed I would look better in a more laid back type of style. They both looked at me hoping I would pick them, I explained that I would show them what I wanted to look like after lunch.

* * *

~Inside the Cold Subject~

We wandered around the store before I found the look I envisioned for myself. It was a mannequin wearing a thin, black hoodie with no sleeves over a long blue shirt. The jeans were loose but not in an overly baggy fashion. I pointed to that and explained to Carly and Sam.

"I want to look _like _that but not exactly the same thing. Do you think you can find something like that?" They smiled at each other and I realized I had asked them the wrong question. Carly and Sam wandered through the stands of clothes picking things they think I would look good in. We had 12 shirts, 3 hoodies and 6 pairs of pants by the time we reached the dressing room. Instead of having me try on everything they made a few combinations that they wanted me to try.

The first one was a bright blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it with a regular pair of jeans with a few holes in them. The second had a dark red t-shirt with a dark pair of jeans. The last set they had for me was a white shirt with a design on it paired with a faded pair of jeans. I tried the first one on and fell in love with it. I emerged from the changing room and their mouths hit the floor.

"I really like this one. Do you think he will?" I asked my two stunned friends. A man walking by said 'Fag' without trying to hide the fact he said it. Sam threatened him to rip his arms off and feed them to him if he didn't leave. He ran faster than Sam chasing a plate of ribs. My face fell and I stood there frozen.

"Freddie, he is an ignorant bigot. Don't listen to a word he says. Ignore him, he probably has no life and lives with his mother." Carly said trying to cheer me up. It worked. We decided on the first set of clothes and made our way to the register. Carly and Sam both paid for it claiming it was a gift for me. I smiled and hugged my best friends.

We arived at the Shay apartment around 5pm. I laid on the couch and was asleep before I knew it. I guess shopping takes a lot out of you, I stayed there the entire night, sleeping on the couch.

**A/N:** The next chapter is the date! Its probably going to be the last chapter. I will write a chapter about how they got together. SO be on the watch for it! Please review! Have a nice day! ~RAY~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is the _final _chapter of this story! I am writing a story about how they fell for each other and I posted the summary on my profile! Check it out! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

_Warning_/Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, I only own the idea! I also don't own Bonafide Lovin' by Chromeo. Boy/boy lovin, don't like, then what is keeping you here?

* * *

~During the filming of iCarly, Saturday night~

"Aaannndd in other news; Freddie has a date with a bad boy! In fact let me go grab him!" Sam acted her usual self in front of the camera and bounded out of the room and into the hall where Griffin waited for me to finish the show. She dragged him into the frame and he looked nervous to be watched by thousands of people. I smiled at him, not caring she outed me and Griffin to the whole audience.

"Soo, Griffin." Sam said with a innocent looking smile, I quietly chuckled at Sam's attempt at being innocent.

"Why are you so interested in our technical producer here?" Carly asked obviously going along with the whole thing.

"Well..." he started before looking at me for confirmation, I nodded and he continued, " He is so sweet, kind and funny. He doesn't judge and is willing to drop everything to help others, even me. Plus he puts up with you Sam so he must be resilient."

"Tell us what you are doing tonight! The viewers at home must be wondering this too!" said Carly with her bright smile. Griffin shrugged and began talking.

"First we are going to a dinner at my uncle's restaurant, Darrows. That's all I can say because I think we are out of time." He commented when I gave them the sign signalling that the show is almost over. Sam and Carly did their last bit and closed the show with an exploding cake.

"You were really sexy up there Griff." I admitted hugging him. I loved they way my whole body just fit into his, my head into the crook of his neck, my chest into his and my arms around his waist. It's like we were made for each other.

"Thanks, I didn't want to embarrass you." He sighed with relief when I smiled.

"I am never embarrassed to be with you babe. I want the whole world to know." I sounded like a line from a chick-flick.

"Alright lovers! That's enough!" Sam interrupted yet another moment between me and Griffin.

"Yeah! We need to get Freddie ready for the date!" Explained Carly politely shoving Griffin into the elevator and pressing the button for the first floor. He waved at me with a wink before the door shut.

"OK! Harry! It's showtime!" Carly called and a huge, burly guy came from behind the curtain. The tall, muscle covered man walked out from behind the curatin with a pair of scissors and a maniac grin.

"Please don't kill me! I'm too young!" I practically begged because this guy was walking towards me. I had no idea what he planned on doing to me. He held his hands up in a peaceful way and began to explain his reason for being here.

"Relax little dude. I'm Sokko's hair stylist, Harry. I am not a murderer, that's not a good way to promote business." He laughed and pulled me a chair. I sat down and he placed one of those black covers so that hair doesn't get all over you.

"Carly and I will grab your clothes so we will be right back. Behave Harry." Sam said with a evil grin and I jumped out of my chair. Carly hit Sam on the back of the head and smiled at me. I slowly sat back down and he went to work. His hands, although large, were quite skillful and gentle when it came to styling my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror and my hair looked perfect. My normally flat and dull hair turned into a faux-hawk within a few minutes. He smiled, handed me a card and told me anytime I wanted it cut he would do it. I thanked him like a hundred times before he left. He wished me good luck and winked at me before walking past Carly and Sam.

"Here ya go! Man, your hair looks awesome!" Carly said before handing me my clothes. She dragged Sam out of the room so I could change in peace. I quickly changed into my clothes but I slowed when I took off my shirt so I wouldn't mess my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw hit the floor. I barely recognized myself.

Standing in the elevator I hoped Griffin would like the 'new' me. The door rose and I saw what he was wearing from the ground up. A regular pair of black shoes, blue jeans with a lot of years of use, a studded belt, and a grey shirt with a colorful design on the front. Apparently he had changed clothes too. His hair remained the same and I wouldn't care if he had dyed it bright green. He took my hand and we were off, smiling and talking the whole way. We had a lot in common, we had an interest that people couldn't understand, mine was Galaxy Wars while he loved PeeWee babies. He loved fixing motorcycles and riding them I enjoyed taking rides with him around town. We both loved science and math especially when we got to work on projects together.

* * *

**iAm Excited**

~Sitting at a table in Darrows, completely alone except for a couple of staff members~

"I can't believe your uncle owns this restaurant." I said as soon as we were seated at the table. There were candles and rose petals on the table, Griffin was such a romantic once you got past all that leather. I smiled as he gently took my hand in his.

"You are here, are you not?" He replied in a sarcastic but cute way, "Plus Freddie, you are totally worth it." He smiled at me and rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. He even knew what my favorite foods were because that's what came out on my plate. Dinner couldn't have been more perfect, it played out just how I imagined it. After we had finished dinner he lead me toward the park across the street.

Once we got to the fountain in the middle he smiled at me and music played from somewhere. I smiled as soon as I recognized the song. It was Bonafide Lovin' by Chromeo, my favorite song because it reminded me of him.

"You know my favorite song too?" I hugged him with a huge grin on my face.

"_Our_song." He corrected me. He then slowly started to dance with me, in the middle of the park. He supported me while we danced becasue he turned my legs into Jell-o. We danced the whole night under the starry sky, hand intertwined and our hearts full of love. Our first date turned out to be the absolute best night of my life!

_FIN_

**A/N:** I am sad to see this story end! I hoped you enjoyed reading this and decide to review! Have a nice day!~RAY~


End file.
